


In the Gentle Silence

by morebeesthanyoucouldimagine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ereri Spring Weekend, Experimental, Fluff, Levi just wants to take care of Eren, M/M, Picnics, there is no dialogue in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine/pseuds/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine
Summary: Eren’s mouth watered and he wondered if this was a dream, but he knew it wasn’t. He knew that Levi loved to spoil him, no matter what the cost.





	In the Gentle Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very behind in schoolwork and I barely got this chapter done. I don't know if I have time to write for the other two days.

Eren slowly blinked his eyes opened as the dim glow of the rising sun bathed his eyes. He grumbled a bit when he could no longer take the brightness of the morning and rolled over to nestle into Levi who had been awake for an hour or so now but simply enjoyed laying next to Eren. A small smile broke across his face as Eren took refuge in his side from the light. Levi gently draped an arm over his lover to hold him closer. When he heard Eren’s breathing even out and his eyes slipped shut completely, Levi started to stroke Eren’s hair absent-mindedly while he let his mind run free.   
  
Every now and then his thoughts would travel back to thinking about the war and what was still ahead of him, but Levi chased those mental demons off in favor of thinking of Eren and the future together. Levi used to believe that he would simply fall in battle like almost every other soldier before him, but Eren had made him hope for the future. Eren’s optimism made him want to prepare for a future after the war, instead of just merely passively accepting death.   
  
Levi let his eyes slip shut peacefully as he rolled onto his side to be side by side with Eren. Levi usually hated being this close to another person. Levi thought that it was simply because he was an asshole, but chances were this was more of a problem with trust and anxiety over being stabbed in the back. There was something about Eren that made Levi trust him completely, that made Levi feel safe beyond words. Perhaps it was because Eren could be read like a book, or maybe because Levi knew for a fact that his intentions were true.   
  
Levi took a deep breath through his nose and simply savored the feeling of being in a warm bed, bathed in light, next to the love of his life. It was moments like these that Levi knew that he would be looking back on as some of the best moments of his life. Many people usually cited large events or milestones as their best memories, but Levi preferred the gentle moments that he had with Eren. The sweet silence that seemed to envelop them when they just laid together. It was a simple pleasure, but both needed it after a lifetime of stress and trauma.   
  
But they could not lay there, dressed in the light of the dawn, for the rest of the day. They had to get up eventually, even if they hated the idea of doing so. Levi had already planned a nice slow day with Eren, so it wouldn’t be that hard of a day. In fact, the second hardest part would be simply getting out of bed. The hardest part would be closing his eyes tonight when he fell asleep. Not only did he struggle with falling asleep in general, but the idea of closing his eyes and losing sight of Eren for hours on end seemed torturous.  
  
Eventually, Levi forced himself to pull away from Eren’s embrace and swing his legs over the side of the bed. A shiver tore through Levi as his bare feet touched the chilled stone floor of the castle, and he muttered a few swears as the rest of his body left the warm, insulated sheets behind. Levi rubbed his eyes and let out a silent yawn as he stumbled across his room towards the dresser. He opened his drawer and pulled out his uniform pants and stepped into them. He struggled to maintain his balance and tug his pants up.  
  
Levi also grabbed a pair of Eren’s pants and placed it at the end of the bed so that Eren could easily grab them. Levi buttoned up his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before stepping into the connected bathroom. He looked at his tired face in the mirror before turning on the faucet and bending over to splash his face with some water. His hands lingered on his face as he wished that he was still asleep, but unfortunately, sleep didn’t particularly like him that much.  
  
Levi let his eyes slip shut again as his exhaustion returned while he was simply brushing his teeth. He could hear Eren getting out of bed in the other room, and the loud yawned that followed made Levi quietly giggle. Levi was rinsing off his toothbrush when Eren stepped into the room with him and pulled him into his arms. They wordlessly bid each other a good morning by simply holding each other tight. Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head and let a hand travel up to stroke his undercut. Levi had considered growing out his hair before, but when Eren had told him how much he liked it, Levi knew that he would be keeping that hairstyle for a long time.  
  
Levi got out of Eren’s way so he could freshen up, and as he was walking out of the room, Eren couldn’t help but pinch his ass. Levi pretended to be shocked and playfully glared at Eren as he swatted his arm away. Levi rolled his eyes as he walked back into their bedroom and continued to get dressed. He did so with a little bit more energy as he started to wake up a little bit more.  
  
Levi was brushing his hair in front of the tiny mirror on the dresser when Eren sauntered in and grabbed the pants off the edge of the bed. He kissed Levi’s nape while he was distracted, and quickly pulled his pants up and buttoned them. He glanced into the mirror and ran a hand through his hair instead of brushing it like Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and tried to hand Eren the brush, but Eren shook his head. He liked the messy, windblown look and Levi couldn’t deny that it looked good on him and it matched his personality.  
  
Before they left, they sat down on the bed and helped each other put on their straps. It usually took half an hour to get them on, but having someone there to help with it made the process only take a third of the time, plus it allowed Eren and Levi to leave lingering touches and blush when the other’s hand brushed against a thigh or a crotch. So, while the process could be as short as ten minutes or so, it usually took twenty or more minutes because it usually ended up with them making out or cuddling.  
  
Once they slipped their boots on, they made their way out of the room and down the hall. They kept a little bit of unwanted distance between them, as to not raise suspicions. Everyone knew about Eren and Levi, and Eren and Levi knew that everyone knew, but they still had to maintain appearances. Eren wished that he could simply reach out and hold his lover, but they both knew they would have to wait until the end of the war to do so. It was just another reason to keep on fighting. The end of this war would not only liberate humanity as a whole, but it would liberate them individually as well.  
  
They usually kept eye contact with fleeting glances as they walked through the hallways to the cafeteria to get their breakfast. Earlier on in their relationship, Eren would sit three tables away with the remaining members of the 104th squad while Levi would sit with some of the other commanding officers. It hurt to be in eyesight of each other but so far away. Eventually, Eren worked up the courage to join his Captain at the table. There wasn’t a rule that said he couldn’t but it still felt like a breach in protocol, and it took people a while to get used to it.  
  
Now as Eren sat next to his lover with a tray of meager, barely edible food, it seemed completely natural. It was as if the physical separation between the ranks had never existed in the first place. Most of the commanding officers felt tension and anxiety dissolve as their own subordinates started to come forward and join them it allowed the entire military to start to bond a little bit more, it helped them to fight not only for their own sake but for their subordinates that they’ve grown so close to.   
  
Of course, there was the occasional squad leader that felt that this was diminishing their power and their status, believing that their subordinates were merely pawns. Most veterans felt that they should get to know their subordinates while they still can. It would be harder to say goodbye, yes, but the memories of those fallen scouts would be that much dearer to the survivors’ hearts. Levi initially had been a distant leader. After the death of his first squad, he knew that he just couldn’t let people be that close to him and leave with very few memories.   
  
He knew that getting close to Eren and the rest of his squad was dangerous beyond words. His heart could only bear so much pain and regret. He had already lost so many friends and family members. He knew he couldn’t bear the sight of life leaving their eyes, mangled limbs, drenched in blood. But Levi also knew that they will all eventually die, and when they do, he’d like to have some nice memories to think about instead. He didn’t want their deaths to be the only thing he could remember about them.  
  
Levi shook his head slightly to try and dislodge those dark thoughts from his head. Today was going to be a nice, carefree day with his lover. He shouldn’t dwell on the darkness, but rather the warmth and light that radiated off of Eren. Levi reached under the table to gently squeeze Eren’s knee to ground himself and to give Eren some covert affection. Eren had no idea what Levi had planned, and while he trusted his Captain, he was a little nervous and anxious to find out what lay ahead. Hanji had already given them the day off, so clearly Levi had this planned in advanced.  
  
Eren nearly dropped his spoon into his food as an idea crossed his mind. Was Levi going to try to propose to him today? Levi had already mentioned that he didn’t truly like the idea of getting married, but maybe that had changed just like his general demeanor and coldness. Although, sometimes Eren wondered if that was ever truly there, to begin with or if that was just a figment of their imagination that was born from the false rumors that surrounded Levi, his strength, and his mysterious past.  
  
Eren also considered the fact that Levi simply didn’t know how to express himself that well. It took him ages to get truly comfortable around a person, and it could take months from there before he started to talk to you. Eren knew he was quite the exception, and appreciated every moment of it. He knew Levi didn’t bear his heart openly to others, so being in a relationship with Levi was such a wondrous gift that he just wished he could openly boast about, but of course, he couldn’t. He would simply just have to wait for this damn war to be over before he could tell the world how much he loved his Captain and how happy they were together.  
  
Their meal ended fairly quickly and they dropped their dishes off in the kitchen before Eren followed Levi back up to his office. Levi asked him to wait outside while he grabbed something. Eren nodded and could feel butterflies flutter in his chest as his curiosity demanded to know what Levi was planning for their day. He knew Levi would most likely choose a peaceful activity so that they could unwind together and Eren was excited at the idea.  
  
Levi stepped out of his office with a woven basket hanging from his elbow. Whatever was in it was covered by some cloth. Eren looked up at his lover with confusion plainly written on his face. Levi just smiled back and lead Eren back down the hallway. Eren followed him as his mind ran wild with thoughts and theories as to where Levi was taking them. They walked out of the headquarters and towards the forest.   
  
They walked deep into the forest. Enough to not be seen or overheard by the rest of the Corps, but they remained close enough that they could be easily reached if necessary. Levi took the cloth out of the basket and unfolded it so that he could stretch it across the forest clearing. He put the basket down on the tarp and took Eren’s hand and helped him to sit down on the ground with him. Eren’s eyes grew large as he saw what was in the basket. Levi must have blown out the majority of his paycheck on the luxurious food Eren saw in there. Eren saw a container of expensive tea, seasoned meat, cheese, fresh bread, and some fruit.   
  
Eren’s mouth watered and he wondered if this was a dream, but he knew it wasn’t. He knew that Levi loved to spoil him, no matter what the cost. Eren knew that Levi wanted to see him happy, and he wanted to share those happy memories with him above all else. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and kissed his cheek while Levi took out some of the dishes from the basket. Eren poured the tea into the little metal mugs that Levi brought while his Captain took the food out of their packages. The food smelled so fresh and immaculate that Eren started to worry that it would attract wild animals.  
  
Sasha would have killed to get so much as a scrap of the delicious food Levi bought for them. Eren moaned when he popped a slice of cheese in his mouth. It melted gently on his tongue and he wondered just how long it had been since he had eaten cheese. He remembered eating it back in Shiganshina and he struggled to remember eating it after the fall of Wall Maria. Memories of his mother threatened to surface as Eren thought back to his childhood. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on being there with Levi.   
  
He turned to look at Levi, and Eren was almost startled by the amount of love he saw in his eyes as he stared at his lover. Eren smiled back at him and leaned forward to slot their lips together. He let his eyes slip shut as he just reveled in the feeling of being with Levi. Sometimes he could still barely believe that they were together, happy, and most importantly, safe. Every day he feared that Levi would be stolen from him, but being in Levi’s arms calmed him and reassured him that Levi would be there for him.  
  
Their lips separated and they rested their foreheads together and just stared into each other’s eyes, their gazes unwavering. Eventually, they separated and Eren sliced some of the meat and placed it on a plate for Levi before even serving some for himself. He put a few pieces of the delicious cheese on the plate and broke off a piece of the grape bunch and put it on the plate before offering it to Levi. The Captain smiled back at Eren and gently placed his hands over Eren’s before taking the plate from him.  
  
Levi in return made Eren a plate of meat, cheese, fruit and some bread and handed him a mug of tea. The two ate in silence and leaned on each other and enjoyed being able to touch each other openly outside the bounds of Levi’s office and bedroom. His office had served as a sanctuary for them. They were grateful for it, but they were also glad to be able to leave its confines without having to hide their love. This little picnic was truly a moment of grace and relief for the two of them as they stole kisses without fear.  
  
At one point, Levi picked up a piece of his own food and held it up to Eren’s lips. Eren’s brows furrowed, but he parted his lips and let Levi proceed with whatever it was that he was trying to do. Once the food was in his mouth, Eren then realized that Levi was just trying to feed him, and he playfully snapped a grape off of the bunch and pressed it against Levi’s lips. Levi smiled and snaked out his tongue to wrap it around the fruit and tease Eren with the nearly erotic sight.  
  
Eren blushed and stuttered and told Levi to go to hell when he giggled at his flustered lover. Levi kissed his ear in apology and gave Eren the last of the steak to make up for it. Eren pretended to think it over just to tease Levi right back, but both knew that Eren would never have to think twice before forgiving Levi. Not only did Eren love him enough that there was probably nothing Levi would do within his character that he would find to be a breaking point, but Levi always acted on his best behavior for Eren. He wanted to be a lover that Eren could be proud of.  
  
When they finished the delightful food Levi had brought, the two lovers laid back on the cloth tarp and stared up at the sky and pointed out clouds that seemed to have significant shapes. Eren could look at any formation and tell Levi that it looked like some sort of animal. Levi tried to tap into Eren’s limitless imagination, but every time he looked at a patch of fluffy, white clouds, he thought they looked like piles of shit. It made Eren chuckle at least, but Levi still wished that he could see what Eren saw.   
  
Levi stopped staring at the sky at some point when it started to bore him, instead he just stared at Eren and marveled at how cute he was and how his eyes lit up as he stared at the clouds above them. That sense of joy and freedom he saw reflected in Eren’s eyes matched the feeling in his chest whenever he spent time with Eren. To Levi, Eren was his freedom. It was a freedom that he had to keep close to him, a freedom that he had to hide from others, but a freedom none the less.   
  
Levi wanted to be able to share this freedom with Eren for as long as he lived, but he didn’t think it was time to ask Eren to be his forever. Levi had already picked out a simple golden band for Eren, but he didn’t want to pressure the younger man into marriage. Levi himself wasn’t even sure if marriage was the right thing for their relationship. So, Levi slid his hand into his pocket and held tight to the ring as he stared at his lover. A small smile formed on his lips as he realized that there was no one else he could possibly want to be this close to.


End file.
